Edward:the beginning
by sox1020
Summary: This is a detailed account of Carlisle changing Edward into a vampire... Enjoy! R&R please... My disclaimer: i do not own the characters in this story, they were invented by the highly creative mind of Stephanie Meyer...


Edward: the beginning

CarlislePOV

I have always wanted a companion. Even as a vampire, loneliness affects some of us it seems. I am just going to the hospital every day, seeing sick people surrounded by families and friends, and continually adding to my constant feeling of solitude. I go back to my villa each day and read, and read and read. Though I mostly read mentally stimulating novels, biographies or non-fiction books, I do like to read a love story from time to time. I have read the entire works of a man called William Shakespeare.

My father was fortunate enough to meet him before he died, though long before I was born. He would tell me about the few conversations he had had with this playwright, describing his notions and opinions with an evident admiration. Subsequently, Shakespeare has been my favourite author or playwright as I should describe him as, for most of my life. His romantic plays, Romeo and Juliet, Twelfth Night and many others have given me aspirations to find a special woman in my life, though I know that no woman would ever love a monster like me. A vampire, a programmed killer is not meant to be a good caring soul mate to someone.

I know there are others like me. The evil creatures that changed me cannot be the only of our kind other than myself. Perhaps there is a female vampire for me out there. For now, a friend would do. But I will not change someone who has a chance at a better life, which is just being hypocritical as I have hated the creatures that ruined my life since my transformation. Someone dying, who is perhaps leaving the world before they have had their chance to contribute to it.

________________________________________________________________________

The influenza has struck Spain, where I am living. I am without a doubt the only doctor in the hospital who is not fall asleep for tiredness; we have been working solidly for three days to help the sudden rush of sick people.

I am frustrated because I have to return home for the night while so many are dying when I could save them, but if the other doctors suspect something of me, my lack of fatigue and my preserved awareness, then I will be forced to leave for good and even more shall be lost as a consequence.

I have been treating a family of three, all sufferers of the terrible illness, parents and their seventeen year old son. Edward Senior will soon be dead; he is too weak to keep himself alive. Elizabeth, the wife and mother has worsened her own chances of recovering as she has been nursing her son Edward from her cot. I pray for all their souls. Edward junior is so young, and so handsome, probably would have served his country in the army in a few years if he were not so ill. He is too young to leave this Earth. Who knows how his premature death will affect the world. The woman he is destined to marry is evidently not yet found, and his children could be unique, special, and incredibly important to the future.

Edward Senior has just lost consciousness after only a few days in the hospital, who knows if he will wake again. His wife is simply staring blankly, no doubt, attempting to come to terms with the fact that her whole family may be dead before the week is out.

Elizabeth watches me intently. It is slightly unnerving, even for a vampire. Some of the questions she asks are too specific for my liking, for instance, this morning I came in at 5:00 a.m. as I believed everyone would be asleep and would not noticed my frightfully early arrival. Elizabeth was awake when I came in and asked, "Doctor, you never seem to sleep at all, do you not require it as others seem to do?"

She appears to know more than she says. I wonder if she has heard some horror story regarding vampires and is confirming her guess with her leading but seemingly innocent questions. She is too weak to report me or tell anyone, she can barely summon the strength to answer my routine questions in the morning.

Edward is slowly deteriorating more and more, I fear for him, his youth is barely over.

_**A few hours later…**_

Edward Senior has just passed on, I just had to sign his death certificate. Informing a woman that they're husband is dead may be one of the hardest tasks I have been forced to do as a doctor. Elizabeth burst into echoing sobs and Edward has become silent and stoney faced.

One of the nurses has notified me that my shift has ended. Another night of unnecessary slaughter comes.

________________________________________________________________________

On arrival at the hospital I am immediately called to Elizabeth and Edward Masen's room as Elizabeth has taken a turn for the worst. Edward has also significantly deteriorated in the night.

I look over at Elizabeth, barely breathing, and then walk over to Edward's bed. His breathing is irregular due to his sickness.

"Save him" Elizabeth's harsh, desperate voice croaked from her cot.

"I will do what I can to save your son". She does not realise how sincere I mean to be, I will save him, I must.

"No, you must do what is in your power, what others cannot, that is what you must do for my Edward". Shock and dismay hit me like a bullet to the heart. I walked over to her determined to clarify what she meant, but she was already dead.

I am not really sure what to do, how to change him exactly, I can only try to recreate my old wounds. First I wheeled Elizabeth to the morgue, and then slipped back into Edward's room. Lying there on his bed, barely conscious, Edward seemed to be sleeping. I stole him out of the ward, up onto the roof of the hospital; my vampire strength was a helpful aid. I ran across the roofs of the city and returned home.

I could feel his blood pressure dropping, hurry Carlisle. I placed him on one of the never-been-occupied beds in my house and with an unnecessary deep breath, I bit him. A sudden frenzy began in my head, my brain screaming at me to drink the hot, red blood, but instead I bit again in a few more places, and then ran from the room and the house and into the forest. I needed to hunt right away, and a stray deer from a passing herd fit the requirements.

I have never drunk human blood before, I find the act repulsive and going against my strict moral upbringing. My father, a parish preacher, brought me up to follow the Ten Commandments. Breaking them meant a whipping. I was not going to allow myself to murder innocent bystanders just because my father died years ago. I sustain myself with animal blood, it is not as satisfying, but it serves its purpose dutifully.

Now that I am back in control and have fed I will study Edward during his transformation.

He writhes in pain and bloodcurdling screams echo continuously from his mouth. I can see the venom working. His skin is turning a similar pallor to mine; the eyes are red, though this is diluted to gold with animal blood. His general build is becoming more attractive, a weapon used to attract our prey, humans.

He has been changing for nearly three days now, his screams have muted and he no longer moves. Bubum… bubum… silence, his heart has stopped, the transformation is complete.

EdwardPOV

After what seems like an eternity of pain, I wake up to find a strange man. No, I know him. Dr. Cullen. He nursed my parents. Are they alive? Am I dead? Why was I in pain?

"What happened?" he smiled,

"You are a vampire".


End file.
